I can't face living without you
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Dix ans ont passés depuis le départ de Gouenji. Beaucoup de choses ont changées durant ces dix années. Pour Gouenji, mais aussi pour Endou. Vraiment? Tout a-t-il vraiment changé? (Endou X Gouenji)


_Les deux enfants s'observèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Un léger sourire un peu gêné étira les lèvres de l'un des enfants alors que l'autre lui offrait son sourire le plus éblouissant._

 __ C'est vrai, Gouenji ?!_

 __ Ouais… Je suis désolé, Endou… Pardon d'être… tombé amoureux de toi._

 _Le garçon au grand sourire secoua la tête, les yeux brillant de joie, encore plus qu'après une victoire. Il se jeta au cou de l'autre enfant en riant._

 __ C'est génial !_

* * *

Endou secoua la tête et agrippa fermement la rambarde de sécurité en fer, glacée dans ses mains. Le jeune homme observa le soleil se coucher sur la ville. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna. Comme dix ans auparavant, quand ils étaient encore enfants, il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Quelque chose de si fort que ça lui en faisait mal.

_ Gouenji…

_ Salut, Endou… ça faisait longtemps.

_ Dix ans.

Gouenji hocha la tête sans répondre. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux platines attachés en queue-de-cheval basse, mal-à-l'aise, et prit place à côté d'Endou, debout, en serrant la barrière.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui fixaient le ciel sans même le voir.

* * *

 _Deux enfants au sommet d'une tour en acier ornée d'un éclair regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la ville, inondant le paysage d'une magnifique lumière dorée._

 _L'un deux étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main couverture d'écorchures. L'entrainement du jour avait été bien plus rigoureux que d'ordinaire. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le côté jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de l'autre._

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas, Mamoru, tu finiras par la maitriser, cette nouvelle technique._

 __ T'en es sûr, Shuuya ?_

 __ Certain !_

 _Endou se redressa d'un bloc, son regard brillant de détermination. Il serra les poings et les brandit vers le ciel._

 __ T'as raison, je vais y arriver ! Je m'y remets dès demain !_

* * *

Gouenji soupira et crispa les poings sur la rambarde. Il se tourna vers Endou mais fut incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne le pouvait plus. Pas depuis qu'il savait.

_ Alors comme ça, t'es avec Natsumi, maintenant…

_ … Ou… Ouais.

_ Je vois… C'est… C'est bien.

Gouenji lâcha la barrière et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste rouge.

_ Je suis content pour toi, Endou.

Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers lui. Ces mots lui faisaient bien plus mal qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer.

_ Gouenji, je…

_ Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Endou. Salut.

_ Gouenji ! Attends !

Le blond lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans répondre.

_ Gouenji !

Il leva simplement la main, comme un dernier signe d'adieu à celui qui l'appelait si fort.

* * *

 _Endou sentit une main se poser sur son épaule secouée de sanglots. Une voix lointaine tentait d'attirer son attention, en vain. Il avait mal, tellement, tellement mal. Cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus intolérable._

 _Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 __ POURQUOI !?_

* * *

Endou se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brulant des larmes contre lesquelles il luttait en regardant Gouenji s'éloigner. Il ne le supportait pas. S'il le perdait encore, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

_ Gouenji ! Gouen… SHUUYA !

Gouenji s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il se retourna légèrement, son regard brillait de la même rage que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une équipe adverse trop forte pour lui.

Endou profita de cet arrêt pour le rattraper.

_ Ecoute, Shuu…

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS SHUUYA !

Gouenji projeta soudainement son poing sur Endou, en même temps que ses mots, le frappant en plein torse.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu n'en as plus le droit !

Il crispa sa main sur la veste blanche d'Endou sans même s'apercevoir qu'il tremblait. Il sentit la main d'Endou recouvrir fermement la sienne.

_ Regarde-moi.

Gouenji releva lentement la tête. Endou ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant son visage couvert de larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

_ Gouenji, laisse-moi au moins le temps de t'expliquer et ensuite… Ensuite… Si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir… Je respecterais ton choix…

Endou inspira et agrippa fermement Gouenji par les épaules.

_ Tu es parti pendant dix ans, Gouenji… Dix ans ! Et pas une seule fois tu ne m'as donné de nouvelles ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais ?! Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! J'avais si mal que j'ai cru en mourir ! A ce moment-là, si Natsumi n'avait pas été là pour me pousser au train, Dieu seul sait ce qui me serait arrivé. Alors oui, on a finit par se mettre ensemble. J'ai accepté parce que je savais qu'elle, elle n'allait pas s'amuser à disparaitre de ma vie comme tu l'as fait ! J'ai accepté parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me briser le cœur, contrairement à toi ! J'ai accepté mais… Mais j'en crève ! Ce n'est pas ça, être amoureux ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Gouenji, pas un seul instant. Tu as été, tu es, et tu seras toujours mon premier et mon unique amour !

Endou prit doucement le visage du jeune homme blond dans ses mains. Ils faisaient presque la même taille maintenant mais Gouenji restait toujours légèrement plus grand que lui. Il chassa délicatement les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur le long de ses joues hâlées. Et brusquement, il l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Gouenji resta quelques instants incapable de faire le moindre geste avant de répondre à l'étreinte du jeune homme brun, s'accrochant à lui aussi fort que possible. Il avait enfin l'impression de reprendre vie. Il y a beaucoup de personne sans qui on peut vivre ; mis il n'y en a qu'une sans qui il est impossible de vivre. Pour Gouenji, c'était Endou.

Plus jamais…

Plus jamais il ne voulait le lâcher, cet homme qui, durant 10 ans, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

* * *

 _Endou observa son reflet dans le miroir et rajusta le nœud de sa cravate. Il avait l'impression que c'était le nœud coulant d'une corde de pendue qu'il était en train de se passer autour du cou._

 __ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Endou ?_

 _Il sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpelé, entrant dans la pièce sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué._

 __ Kidou… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

 __ Parce qu'avant d'être mon capitaine, tu es mon ami. Et ''lui'' aussi. Une fin comme ça… Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites !_

 __ Ça fait si longtemps maintenant, il ne reviendra plus._

 __ Et s'il revenait ? Que feras-tu ? Tu n'es plus amoureux de Gouenji ?_

 _Endou rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il avait l'air si malheureux, tout d'un coup, laissant tomber son masque souriant._

 __ Bien sûr que si, je l'aime encore. Je l'aime plus que tout !_

 _Kidou soupira. Son ami semblait être en train de creuser sa propre tombe. Ce comportement l'agaçait au plus haut point._

 __ C'est nul de faire ça, Endou. Marri-toi avec Natsumi si ça te chantes et fait semblant d'être heureux. Mais je te préviens, tu t'en mordras les doigts. Parce que je sais que Gouenji reviendra. Ça lui prendra du temps mais il reviendra. Il revient toujours vers toi._

* * *

Assit sur un banc, Endou posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme à ses côtés qui serrait sa main dans la sienne. Il souriait comme un bienheureux, un sourire encore plus grand et plus rayonnant que tous les autres. Un sourire qui éclipsait même celui du jour de leur victoire au FFI.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

Endou releva la tête et regarda Gouenji.

_ Pas très bien, mais c'était prévisible ! Honnêtement, j'ai vraiment cru que Natsumi allait m'étriper quand je lui ai dit que je la quittais pour toi.

_ Ce qui est compréhensible, ça ne doit pas être facile à accepter.

Le jeune homme brun haussa les épaules. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux.

_ Tu sais, Shuuya, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar… Pas que vivre avec elle était effrayant mais… Mais sans toi, ma vie n'avait au final pas de sens. Alors je te préviens, ne t'avise plus jamais de t'éloigner de moi !

Gouenji esquissa son sourire en coin et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Endou.

_ Il n'y a rien ni personne en ce monde qui pourrait me pousser à t'abandonner encore une fois, Mamoru.

Cette fois, l'un comme l'autre en étaient convaincu, plus rien ne viendrait les arracher l'un à l'autre. Plus rien ne viendrait détruire leur bonheur.


End file.
